1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for extracting a feature of an object from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image processing and interpretation, a human face is an important factor in visual discrimination and identification. An analysis on face recognition and interpretation of facial expressions has been extensively developed since the early 1990s.
Recently, to identify a person and search for a face in a flow of images, moving picture experts group (MPEG)-7 face descriptors have been proposed. In comparison to a face recognition algorithm according to the related art, MPEG-7 face descriptors have a main function of more quickly and effectively searching for the same facial images as an asked image.
A face recognition technology may refer to a technology for identifying at least one person in a still image or a moving image based on a face database provided for a face of the person.